


Come Home And Sleep With Me

by Khoties



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Ex abusive relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I will finish tags later, I'm Bad At Tagging, It’s 4:50 am, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoties/pseuds/Khoties
Summary: Jeongin can’t sleep so he goes to visit his boyfriend Chan at the studio so that he can bring him home and go to sleep





	1. WARMTH

It was around 4:25 am when Jeongin awoke in a cold sweat and couldn’t go back to sleep  
tossing and turning still having nightmares 

Just laying flat on his back staring at  
The ceiling wondering when his boyfriend was going to get back to their one bedroom apartment that they share together because he always seem to sleep easier when he was in bed next to his boyfriend Chan hugging him tightly is when he’s most able to forget everything and just focus on his boyfriend _warmth._

Jeongin grabbed his phone to check the time again for it only 4:36 Jeongin through his phone flat against the bed and let out a long sigh.

Since jeongin was wide awake he figured he could go pay his boyfriend a visit at the studio to see him and convince him to come home.

So jeongin slipped on some shoes while still leaving on one of chan oversized shirts and sweatpants and a jacket.

While heading to go see his boyfriend at the studio which wasn’t that far from their apartment that which was only about a fifth-teen minute walk.

When he arrived and got off the elevator to Chan’s floor he knocked on Chan’s door only to be met with no response but he had remembered Chan had gave him a spare key to his studio for in case of a emergency.

So Jeongin put the key in the unlocking it  
Only to be met with an half asleep Chan still working on music leaned over in his chair.

Jeongin was suddenly fill with sadness knowing how hard his boyfriend over works himself but also knowing how much he really loves his job.

Jeongin walked closer shaking his boyfriend arm to wake him up

After some tugs and pulls chan instantly awoke from his dozing off and was met with a worried look on jeongin face.

“Hey baby are you okay ?”

Chan Still startled from seeing jeongin here at his studio unexpected.

“Why are you working late again when you promised me that you’ll be home by twelve tonight”

“I’m sorry baby I got caught up with this one song and let time slip my mind”

“I’m really sorry”

Seeing Chan really regretful made Jeongin kinda less mad that he forgot to come home because of how much he knows he loves his job

“Come here baby” Chan said as he pulled Jeongin over and into his lap

“Look I’m really sorry” he said as he kissed Jeongin cheek and grabbed both of his hands

“Do you accept my apology ?” He asked as he kissed him again “Huh ? ”

Jeongin could do nothing but give in because he knew that Chan’s knows it easy for him to give in when he hold him and kisses him

And jeongin knows that Chan would never stay a way from him on purpose because he knows how much Chan loves him.

“Yes I forgive you” Jeongin says as he leans his head against Chan’s forehead

Chan smiles and gives him another kiss on the cheek

“But — only on one condition "

“And what’s that baby ?”

“Come home and asleep with me I missed you and I couldn’t sleep”

Chan kisses him on the lips and jeongin kisses him back

“Yes baby lets go right now you have to go to work in the morning and you need all the rest you can get ”

Both Chan and jeongin are walking back home on the slightly cold night Chan keeping jeongin close to him

”And baby by an chance are you still having nightmares ? About you know”

Jeongin looked down trying to ignore Chan’s questions because he was right 

Chan held Jeongin hand and put it in his pocket and rub over his fingers with his thumb “ Its okay baby— I’m always here but baby you should get some therapy because it might not be hurting you physically anymore but it’s still hurting you mentally”

"And I don’t want you suffering anymore” Chan said as he kiss Jeongin on the lips in the front of their apartment door

And jeongin wants to cry because Chan’s right it still affects him till this day even now that he has a boyfriend he feels safe with and loves him unconditionally 

Going into one bedroom apartment they take no time to undress and get into bed

All cuddled together jeongin in Chan warm arms finally able to sleep and falling in a deep slumber while Chan kisses him boyfriend to sleep and while just watching his boyfriend fall soundly asleep also begins to let sleep take him over.


	2. PROMISES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this next chapter that’s introduces the plot to this story that I’m going to continue  
> Sorry for typos

**Saturday June 25th 2019 9:00 am**

Jeongin awoke to warmth the same warmth the he had fallen asleep to.

Jeongin turn his body around facing his literally everything considering all the things Jeongin has been though emotional and physical in his life, Chan has been there loving him unconditionally since they met in high school.

when he was a junior.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeongin never really paid attention him until one day. Jeongin had stayed late at the library studying for his SAT so that he could get into a really good college so he could follow his dreams and start his own business.

So that he wouldn’t have to rely on his parents and be a burden even when they say he’s not but he always can’t help but to feel that way.

Also he doesn’t really mind being along considering he he only has a few of friends even then he’s not even he wouldn’t consider theme close.

Jeongin was determined to go over one more round of his large stack of flash cards even if it would take him another hour.

When suddenly he just stop and put his head down on the table exhausted to say the least and with his brain fried from all the studying and really just wanted to give up right there.

And started crying thinking about how he isn’t smart enough for all of this and what a disappointment he’s going to be to his parents.

While Jeongin just let all the frustration and negative thoughts that rolled into his mind he didn’t hear a person ask was he okay over his quite sobs.

Until a soft but firm hand touched his shoulder asked again was he okay.

Jeongin turn around suddenly shooken by the person presence and his current state and began to feel with embarrassment.

"Yes I’m okay" Jeongin said as he turned quickly around wiping his tears a fast as possible.

"Are you sure" the guy asked again.

"Yeah I’m just having a bit of a hard time that’s all"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I felt the say exact way when I was studying for my SAT"

"Ah really"

"Yeah but you want to know what got me through it"

"What" Jeongin said through teary eyes

"Having someone to talk to" — "I-i always see you around and don’t really see you talk to anyone"

Nothing but silence In the library.

Jeongin thought about it for a while it was true he really didn’t have any friends and kinda shock by this stranger kindness he’s really never had a person to be kind to him .

"Yeah I think that would be nice" said giving the stranger a chance.

The guy sat down next to him

"So what’s your name"

"J- jeongin is my name"

"What a pretty name jeongin" the guy said to jeongin.

Jeongin is taken off guard due to the fact no one has really said that bout him that other than his family which makes him kinda blush.

"My name is Chan"

When jeongin hears the stranger name freezes because Chan is one of the smartest and most athletic guys in the school and is know to have the most friends in school but know one ever really seen him hang out with any of his "friends" out of school.

Jeongin turns and looks at chan to see the most fondest look someone has ever given him.

But still considering the doesn’t really talk to anyone.

"If you don’t mind I could help you with your studying" Chan said with a smile.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

While being lost in his thoughts jeongin didn’t even notice his boyfriend had woken up until he felt a warm hand on his face that brought him back to reality.

"Good morning baby did you sleep well ?"

"Yes I slept well, thanks for coming home"

Chan pull jeongin into a hug and kiss the top of his head.

"It’s fine you know you don’t have to thank me I needed to come home" Chan said as he kiss him again.

"I know it’s just that I feel bad... you know keep you from your work and everything"

"You know I don’t care, I know it’s hard for you sometimes and you can’t help it. But that’s okay"

Chan pulled away to look jeongin in the eyes.

"You remember that promise I made to you and that promise you made to me about us that night"

Jeongin nodded his head.

"Then you shouldn’t have to worry I meant what I said okay"

"I’m sorry for thinking like that you kno—"

"Shhhh—baby I know" Chan said as he leaned down to kiss Jeongin on his warm lips that wanted to say all to much right now for today is their only one weekend out of the month they can stay in and spend time together.

And with that nothing else was said about _that thing_.

Its was around 11 am jeongin finally decided to up from laying in bed all morning with his boyfriend all morning to get them something to eat.

Jeongin looked in the refrigerator that was pretty empty, but it’s is only the two of them and they eat out pretty often being that Chan’s always at the studio and Jeongin being a collage student.

With a part time job he’s either constantly busy with homework or trying to save money. Even though Chan has a well paying job at his company and he pays the rent. Jeongin want to be able to help financially support them when they move into a house together.

Jeongin fines some sliced apples, peanut butter and decides to make some toast to go with it for them.

Own his way back to their bed room he sees that Chan is no longer in bed but he hears the water running decides it been a while since he’s paid his boyfriend a visit he smirks to himself.

He opens the bathroom door to see his boyfriend well tone body through the glass door to the shower.

Jeongin enters slow closing the door quietly behind him as if his boyfriend could hear him over his loud humming to a song he’s got on his mind.

Jeongin slowly takes off his clothes letting them drop to the floor and makes his way over and into the shower closing the door behind him.

Jeongin surprised that his boyfriend hasn’t noticed him yet until Jeongin wraps his arms around Chan’s waist and starts kissing Chan’s back all the way up to his neck. Kissing and sucking on his neck a little harder until it makes a bruise form

Chan lowers his neck taking in all this sudden affection but not minding at all only making him crave more.

Which makes Chan turn around and garb Jeongin to push him up against the wall kissing his lips and casually biting his lower lip make him moan out his name which makes him want to please his boyfriend even more. Moving down Jeongin neck Chan’s begins to leave marks also down his boyfriend neck making it know that he belongs to someone.

There shower continues with their hands roaming each other bodies, mouth glued to each other while the warm water runs down their bodies and they get lost in each other’s _warmth_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far


	3. FEEL

After Jeongin and Chan’s shower they ate their breakfast Jeongin made for them before their steamy shower

They had made their way to their couch cuddle up with each other watching tv and on their phones on this off day of theirs 

Jeongin was laying on Chan chest feeling his boyfriend chest slowly feeling it rise and slowly fall and listening to heart beat.

Jeongin lift up his head to look at his boyfriend scrolling on his phone 

occasionally smiling at something funny he sees 

Jeongin thinks about how lucky he is to have a boyfriend who loves and supports him as much as he does 

And somewhat unhappy with himself because he sometimes feels like he don’t deserve Chan at all, and all the things he’s done for him and how Chan understands him especially considering they haven’t had sex yet 

It’s not that Jeongin doesn’t want to it’s just that he feels so insecure about doing it with him not with his body because they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times and each time Chan have kissed his body telling him how much he love it and him and there’s nothing that he would change and tells him how beautiful his body is and that makes Jeongin want him even more but Jeongin can’t break free of his mind holding him back and let go of his horrible past.

Yeah it might sound crazy but it’s the things he’s got to deal with since his past, it might sound crazy to someone else but he fears losing Chan everyday even though he shouldn’t because he knows chan loves him and never would do that but also he just want to satisfy his boyfriend needs. 

Chan sees that Jeongin is in another one of his deep thoughts and wonders what’s going through his boyfriend mind 

“What’s on your mind baby ?”

"Nothing —Baby "

"You know if you have something on your mind you can talk to me"

Chan says as he kisses Jeongin on his forehead 

"I’m fine baby"

"Are you hungry I can cook dinner for you"

Chan’s smile and and nods his head and makes his hungry pouting face 

And jeongin starts to laugh 

"I figured you’ll be hungry"

Jeongin gets up to start on dinner and Chan starts to work on some beats for work.

Jeongin is stirring the food while it cooks when Chan walks into the kitchen lead by a wonderful smell of what was cooking’s and the sight of his hot boyfriend cooking for him.

Chan put hit arm around Jeongin petite waist and pull Jeongin body closed to his 

And nuzzled his noses into Jeongin neck.

"Food smells good baby"

"Thanks the cooking classes I’ve taken with Seungmin has really paid off"

"It has" Chan said as he kisses his boyfriend cheek.

Jeongin turn around to look at chan 

"what’s does that so supposed to mean" 

Jeongin said with a frown turning off the stove.

"Nothing baby I’m just messing with you"

Chan lifts Jeongin up from around the waist and carries him to their bedroom. 

"Put me down" 

Jeongin says as he’s laughing because Chan nuzzling in his neck becomes ticklish as he try to escape his boyfriend strong arms.

"No not until I see your beautiful smile" 

Chan says when he lays Jeongin down on the bed and gets own top of his boyfriend kissing and tickling this boy that he loves so much words can’t describe how he feels when he’s with him and how happy Jeongin makes him.

"No your mean" Jeongin wines as he’s blushing being healed down tickled and kisses by his boyfriend.

"Well then your not going anywhere" 

Soon chan started to become more aggressive as he kisses Jeongin can’t helping his boyfriend sexy state laying on the bed with his messy hair and parted lips softly letting out small moans as his boyfriend started to leave marks on his neck.

Chan started to grind his crotch against Jeongin as he began to grow increasingly hard being so aroused by his hot boyfriend.

Jeongin is lost in all this suddenly pleasure of Chan rubbing his Harding crotch as his also starts to grow painful hard while being kissed and touched all over.

Until chan reaches to undo his belt Jeongin stop more like freezes as the blood in his body has run cold Jeongin can’t seems to hear what chan is saying because all the sound around him is fading away and tears start to rush down his face as Jeongin begs him not to hurt him but Jeongin can’t even hear chan telling him he’s okay abs he’ll never hurt him. Just him and this suddenly uncontrollable cry while having trouble breathing.

Chan realize he’s to far gone and all he can do is hold him and whisper to him that he’s okay and that no one is going to hurt him.

Chan knows it was a risky move but sometimes he can’t help him self, he just want his boyfriend to _feel_ just how much he loves him.


	4. CHANGES

It’s been a whole week since Jeongin panic attack when him and Chan was making out on their bed and Chan suddenly undo his belt make Jeongin cry uncontrollably and shake in fear

Things between Chan and Jeongin has been distances between them having that Chan does ever want to see Jeongin like that again

Jeongin still wakes up to Chan hugging him tightly but he only gets a simple kiss in the morning nowadays afraid of go to far with Jeongin

It hurts Jeongin to know that he can sometimes make Chan feel like he doesn’t want him in that way even if he doesn’t tell him

It makes Jeongin worry that Chan might have had enough and might find someone else that will be intimate with him and fulfill his needs in a relationship 

It’s Monday morning still dark out when Jeongin wakes up and look the the left of him to see his boyfriend Chan in a deep sleep beside him Jeongin feels so bad after what happen between them he starts to kiss Chan on his cheeks then his forehead then lastly him lips kissing them a bit longer starting to shed tears 

Chan starts to stir in his sleep and so slowly opening his eyes to look at Jeongin with teary eyes 

"Baby what’s wrong" Chan says as he lightly grabs Jeongin face 

"Nothing I’m okay" Jeongin says 

"Baby tell me what’s wrong your not okay" Chan demands be worrying about Jeongin 

"I’m sorry... I’m sorry Chan" Jeongin says as he lets out a cry 

"Baby what are you sorry about you’ve done nothing wrong" Chan says 

"I’m sorry for what happened I’m sorry that I can’t have sex with you" Jeongin tearfully reply’s 

"It’s all my fault ... I’m broken" Jeongin says as he is now cry heavily into Chan arms 

"No no baby you aren’t broken and it isn’t your fault" Chan ensures 

"Don’t ever say that you hear me” Chan says with no hesitation 

"Bu-t" Chan cuts Jeongin with a kiss as he pulls Jeongin closer towards him in their bed

"Look baby we are going to get though this no matter what"

"I won’t leave you and I will mostly definitely want let you leave me" Chan says in a serious voice 

"How about you take a week off from work and go therapy I will make you an appointment" Chan says as he gets his boyfriend to calm down 

Next thing Jeongin knows that he’s slowly falling asleep to his boyfriend gently voice humming that makes him feel calm and safe

Hopefully things will start to change as Jeongin does get some help with his trauma from his past. Also so that he can more forward with his and Chan relationship that means the world to him.


End file.
